Perfact Illusion
by Whome the fox goddess
Summary: An illusion so perfect, but shattered so easaly, like glass and a madman's laughter.... AU 2x1/2+1 yaoi, no lemons or limes. Hints of abuse. Weird.


Title: Perfect Illusion  
  
Author: Fox Goddess  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
State: Completed, one part.  
  
Pairing: 2+1/2x1 ... No lemons  
  
Disclaimer: I own not the characters I write of, though I do own the actual writing, so no stealing  
  
Warning: weirdness.... *AU* Yaoi  
  
IMPORTANT INFO TO UNDERSTAND STORY: This is set not in the Gundam universe. Heero and Duo are regular high school kids.  
  
"Ah, look at them."  
  
"They look so cute together!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
"They are defiantly going to the Prom Royals."  
  
"But who would be the Queen and who the king?"  
  
"No idea -- you know how secretive they are about their relationship."  
  
"I think the most the one with the braid would be the Queen."  
  
("Don't you know his name?")  
  
("No, I am a dork and new here, remember?")  
  
"Nay, I think he would be king. He seems to dominate the relationship."  
  
("And probably the bed.")  
  
("You hentai!")*  
  
"Aw, I wish I had a relationship like that. (Instead, I have jerk boyfriend after boyfriend.)"  
  
"They look like they are in love."  
  
The group of girls he passed giggled and stared at him, them.  
  
"They look like they are in love," one of the girls said while watching him.  
  
Heero made no movement as he heard her, but to smile like a good gentlemen at the group, causing more giggles. But the girls carelessly said words he did notice and dwell on. They were true. He and Duo were the perfect loving couple here, at this dance and at school. Duo insisted on it. Duo insisted on Heero wearing nice cloths, acting human, holding hands and kissing in public like a perfect couple in love. Duo needed it that way. No, they needed it that way so no one could see through the illusions. So no one knew what happened at night.  
  
They weren't Duo and Heero at night. It wasn't Duo then, it just couldn't be. Duo... Heero stopped his train of thought. He shouldn't think of that now. This was the dance, and they were Duo and Heero here, the perfect couple.  
  
Heero blanked his mind as he followed Duo's lead into the dancing and the socializing. Smile, act happy, your life is perfect; he kept reminding himself as the junior prom reached its heights. He must, for Duo. They needed to keep up appearances because they needed to. Just dance and smile.  
  
The lights flashed as the announcer guy went up to the 'stage', aka in front of the speakers.  
  
"Hello folks! Its time to announce this years Royal couples..." The announcer went on, from the royal servants to the Prince and Princess. "And finally, the Queen and King! Duo and Heero, (you two can fight over who gets the queen.)"  
  
Duo beamed. Heero knew he wanted so much to be this, and his wish had been granted. Heero's too, or at least, Heero's parents' wishes. He knew he should be happy, people thought he would be happy, with the usual slight smile on his face. Everything was perfect. Everything was an illusion. This, himself, him, the crowd, the perfection.  
  
Heero stopped walking toward the stage and the crown, the sign of the perfection. He could not. He just could not.  
  
Duo looked at him weirdly to the others, but to Heero, Heero saw the anger. Heero was ruining Duo's perfect illusion. The fist was coming, maybe not out here, but later, the fist would be coming.  
  
The girl, the one he had heard earlier, looked at him weirdly too, but in a comical way almost. He started laughing. It was funny. He had to laugh. The girl looked more weirdly at him, with everyone else. Heero laughed at their confusion, as their image of him changed from perfect to something else. All the same, expression, illusions, thoughts, but for him and Duo. Duo had the anger; Heero had the laughter.  
  
Heero had broken the illusion for a new one.  
  
Mission accomplished, but when had he the mission? He laughed more with his insane laugh. He didn't remember, but he did.  
  
Duo's anger darkened as the fist came, as foretold.  
  
The illusion fully shattered.  
  
The laughter and beating continued. No one could stop it or would stop it, though the prom had ended with everyone in their homes safe and sound or not.  
  
*Hentai -- pervert, perverted.  
  
Don't ask... It didn't come out the way I wanted but I sorta like it this way... I'll try to rewrite it later on to the way I wanted it, the vision I had when I begun, but I don't know... Sorry for probably getting every one confused or stuff... Oo...  
  
REVEIWS CREATE MORE AMBIUSHION FOR ME AND OTHER AUTHORS TO WRITE. If you don't review a story, the other thinks no one likes his or her stories and thus is not motivated sometimes to write. So please, if you like the story you read of any others, review. Ffnet makes it easy, so please review not only mine, but every story you read and like!  
  
Fox. 


End file.
